


I'll Fuck Bruises Into Your Bones

by birdie7272



Series: Love Spells [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Love Spell, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, PWP, Public Sex, Smut, Voyeurism, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdie7272/pseuds/birdie7272
Summary: “Can you break the spell?” Lancelot hurried to ask Merlin as quietly as he dared.Merlin’s entire body shook.  His eyes glistened in the moonlight.There.  A shake of the head.  A no.  Clear as day.Lancelot felt hope leave him.Merlin took advantage and kneed him in the gut.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Love Spells [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798870
Comments: 28
Kudos: 292





	I'll Fuck Bruises Into Your Bones

It was a troubling sight. 

Merlin and Arthur stared at each other across the table in Arthur’s chambers. Both not daring to blink. 

Arthur sat in his usual chair. His fingers gripped the edge of the table. 

Merlin sat opposite him. His fingers gripped the sides of his chair. 

Muscles pulled tight enough to snap.

They breathed in unison. Heavy pants that filled the room. Ten times hotter than the summer night outside. 

They called for Gaius. Mutually screaming the name as fast as they could. Too fast for the guards to fully comprehend. If Gwen had not been passing by, they may have done nothing. 

Merlin and Arthur refused to speak again until Gaius was in the room. 

“What is happening?” Gaius asked the room. 

The guards shrugged. 

Gwen bit her lip. 

Merlin and Arthur stared. 

The tension was palpable. 

“We don’t know,” Gwen whispered. “They are not speaking.”

“I should grab the king,” Gaius said worriedly as he set his pack down on the table. 

Arthur’s eyes widened. Properly scared. 

Gaius leaned down to peer into his pupils. Large and dark. 

Merlin’s were much the same. 

Gaius reached to take Merlin’s heart rate. 

Merlin screeched,“Viv-” The word was barely able to pass his lips. Too afraid to let any air escape, trying to move as little as possible. His fingers desperately clutched at his chair. “Viv-” He panted again. 

The chair groaned. 

Arthur’s eyes landed on Merlin’s mouth. His white knuckles ground against the table top. His fingers bent at unnatural angles as they quivered. 

Merlin’s tongue flicked out to wet his lips. 

Arthur’s mouth fell open. His knuckles popped. 

Merlin whimpered, low and quiet. Too quickly he mumbled, “Vivian.”

With the word out, his body collapsed, straining against the edge of the wood. His arms hopelessly pulled him back towards his chair. He trembled. 

Arthur’s lips rolled together on a pitiful grunt. 

Merlin swallowed thickly. 

Gaius’ face went ashen. “Leave us.” He shooed at the guards and Gwen. “All of you. Please go. And not a word to anyone!”

Gwen stood her ground near the door, worriedly observing the two stuck straining against the furniture. “What is it? Gaius?” 

Gaius shushed her and pushed her out the door. “Not to worry, Gwen. Everything is under control.” Gaius immediately shoved the wood in place to lock it. He swept back to the table with dread. “What happened?”

Arthur’s legs pulled him under the table, stretching as far out as they could. His iron grip forced him to stay put. The table moved. 

Merlin’s body twisted. He writhed, rocking his seat. 

“Can’t-” Arthur gasped. 

Merlin choked on air.

“Why can’t you speak?” Gaius asked. He hurriedly walked to Merlin and started to block his vision with his hand, thinking that could break the curse, if only momentarily. 

“Don’t!” Merlin yelped. 

Arthur’s chair screeched. He barely held on. The edge of the seat cut into his lower back. 

Gaius huffed angrily. “I can be of no use if I don’t know what exactly ails you. If you don’t tell me, how am I to know?”

Merlin hummed. 

Arthur whined. 

Their noises filled the space with deplorable echos. 

“Tie-” Merlin said. 

Arthur bit his lip and nodded. 

“Down.” Merlin ended and his body was suddenly out of his chair. He fell to his knees with a crack. He kept eye contact with Arthur just above the line of the table. His cheek pressed into the wood. A splinter scratched near his eye. 

Gaius called for the guards to pull Lancelot. He was a trustworthy knight who was fond of medicine, Merlin, and discretion. All it took was a nod from Arthur before Lancelot followed Gaius’ order to have Arthur and Merlin tied at opposite ends of the room. 

Their skin was on fire. 

Their hearts thumped dangerously loud. 

They fought the ties. 

Lancelot had to hold Arthur against the bedpost in order to wrap his wrists and chest. 

Merlin was spry and nearly escaped Gaius’ grasp. Lancelot had to tackle him into Arthur’s chair and tie him by the arms and legs. 

“Spell,” Merlin heaved as soon as he was able. His arms and hands constantly pulled at the ties. 

“Can’t break,” Arthur hissed, trying to drag the bed closer to Merlin’s side of the room. 

“Too strong,” Merlin barely breathed. He panted, completely winded. 

“Want,” Arthur wailed. 

Merlin echoed his moan. 

Gaius looked gravely at Lancelot. There was no misinterpreting their words. Merlin had given him all the clues he needed. 

“I’ll get to work straight away,” Gaius said. He left Lancelot in charge of the two. 

After Lancelot had the lock back in place, they lost control. 

“I can’t-” Merlin blubbered and tore at his ropes with his fingers. As much as he could reach. All he did was scratch up his wrists and make himself bleed. 

Arthur’s eyes locked onto Merlin’s wrists. He made a valiant effort to stay back, but he was simultaneously shimmying up the pole he was tied to. 

“Why can’t you two speak plainly?” Lancelot asked, properly concerned. “Are you for lack of breath?”

Arthur growled. 

“If we talk-” Merlin winced. 

“ _Mer_ lin-” Arthur warned in a heated growl. 

“Oh _gods_ ,” Merlin whispered. “We can’t stop what we say. All I want is to rip these-” Merlin screamed into his closed mouth and ripped at his ropes. Tears pooled at the corners of his eyes. 

“Say it,” Lancelot pleaded helplessly. “Nothing you say will leave this room. I swear it. I want to help.”

“Can’t-” Merlin cried.

“I want to rip through these ropes and tear off your clothes,” Arthur growled. His voice rumbled through the floor and shook Merlin’s core. “I’ll do it with my teeth so I can mark you with my hands.”

“Oh gods, oh gods, oh _gods_ ,” Merlin sobbed. 

“I want to pull you to the ground and fuck your mouth with you tied to that chair,” Arthur continued. His mouth fell open and his tongue flashed out. His eyes went round and he glanced at Lancelot for the first time. He tore at his arms, bending his shoulder at an unnatural angle. “I want to hear you gag on my cock as I come on your face.”

“My lord,” Lancelot whispered. His face heated a ripe red. He backed to the corner of the room. He unleashed their words. There was no stopping them now. 

Merlin mewed as his hips canted upwards. “I want to taste every part of you I can. Shove my tongue into every greedy little hole. Taste you from the outside in. Suck you down and tongue fuck you until you’re begging me to stop- stop- stop!”

Merlin’s pleas were to the spell. 

“Merlin-” Arthur shuddered. “Merlin- _Mer_ lin- I want to bend you out the window and fuck you from behind. Have you scream my name till they can hear you in the lower town. Feel those screams inside of me.”

Merlin’s eyes flashed and one of the legs on his chair gave out. It crashed backwards and the ropes loosened. 

Lancelot dashed forward and pulled Merlin down before he could lunge for Arthur. 

It did not stop Merlin’s words. “I want to grab you by the hair and ride you into the mattress. I’ll fuck bruises into your bones. No one else will get to touch you.”

“No one-” Arthur’s legs gave out under him. He shoulder gave a sickening smack. It popped from its socket and fell limply to his side. He bared his teeth and still tried to shake himself free. 

Lancelot’s grip on Merlin tightened to bruising. 

“Want to touch you-” Arthur’s teeth clacked between his words. “Feel you pressed beneath my weight. Every inch of you moving under me. Your breaths punching my chest with every whorrish whimper.” 

“Want your arms around me-” Merlin kicked his knees and lashed out with his fists. “Hand on my cock making me leak all over. Mark me inside and out with your name on my lips. _Arthur-_ ”

Lancelot grabbed Merlin’s wrists and dragged him beyond the privacy screen to pin him against the wall. He shook Merlin’s arms. “Merlin! Merlin, look at me!”

Merlin could not look. “Need to see him!” He screeched. “Arthur! Need to- Need him- Need him in me _now_!”

Arthur howled in a mad fury. One step away from biting his arm off like a wolf in a trap. 

“Can you break the spell?” Lancelot hurried to ask Merlin as quietly as he dared. 

Merlin’s entire body shook. His eyes glistened in the moonlight. 

There. A shake of the head. A no. Clear as day. 

Lancelot felt hope leave him. 

Merlin took advantage and kneed him in the gut. 

Lancelot doubled over and heaved in a breath. 

Merlin sprinted across the room and threw himself at Arthur. He wrapped his arms and legs around him and climbed his body. Their mouths met in angry clacks. Crazed moans frantically filled the room. 

Merlin ran his hands over every bit of Arthur he could reach. Tugged on his hair. Rubbed over his shirt. Around his wounded shoulder. 

Arthur mouthed at everything he had access to. Merlin’s neck. His ears. His hair. 

“Want you,” Arthur sighed. “Want you so bad.”

“Oh gods,” Merlin trembled and started to undo his breeches. 

Lancelot barely made it in time before he had Merlin on his back again. 

Arthur tried to kick Lancelot this time. He was only just out of reach. 

Gaius crashed into the rooms, Arthur’s key and a book lifted into the air. He took in the state of everyone and exclaimed, “What happened?!”

“This spell is persistent, Gaius!” Lancelot yelled over Merlin’s complaining. He dragged him behind Arthur’s desk and sat on his hips, pinning his hands above his head. He felt Merlin’s persistence hard against his thigh and did his best to ignore that in favor of keeping the boy in place. “And there is no cure within these chamber walls.”

Gaius looked stricken. “Have they said more about the nature of this curse?” 

Merlin and Arthur’s eyes locked yet again. They tried to hold their tongue but it came out as a constant stream of needy whines. 

“They have said plenty,” Lancelot snapped. He huffed a breath and tried to find his focus. Panic would get them nowhere. “They have an insatiable need to…”

Gaius nodded him along. 

The boys moaned.

Lancelot found his face coloring again. “Make love.”

“For you-” Merlin muttered. “So good for you. Arthur-”

Gaius’ eyes scanned the room once again. The broken chair. Arthur’s arm. Merlin’s squirming. “And they will hurt themselves and others in order to make it happen?”

Lancelot confirmed with a nod. His gut was still aching. 

Gaius slowly knelt next to Lancelot and grabbed his shoulder. He kept his voice low and glanced meaningfully at Merlin. “There is nothing we can do, Sir Knight. Merlin has a great deal of control but he is not more powerful than this spell.”

As if called upon to fight, Merlin’s eyes glowed a fiery yellow. 

“But he is powerful,” Lancelot slowly responded, understanding at once. “But Gaius. They have no will.”

“Merlin-” Arthur gasped. “Need- _Need_ you.”

Gaius squeezed Lancelot’s shoulder. “May they forgive us for our actions and understand our choices without disregarding our merit.”

Lancelot’s grip faltered. He let Merlin go. 

Merlin was instantly on Arthur again, hands and mouth and body pressing and rubbing. 

Arthur whimpered as his shoulder pulled tight. 

Gaius and Lancelot looked at each other and then at the two writhing together at the end of the bed. 

“What happens if the spell causes them harm?” Lancelot asked. 

“I fear the harm we would be in if we did not let them.” Gaius looked out the window to the rest of Camelot. “The harm we would all be in.”

Merlin’s hands twisted in Arthur’s hair.   
Arthur’s ropes came undone on their own.  
As if by magic. 

Arthur tackled Merlin under his body and slotted their centers together. He pressed them into the cold stones and ground down. They breathed into each others’ mouths words of pleasure and need. 

“ _Mer_ lin- Feel so- _So good-_ ”

“Want you in- In me- _Arthur-_ Want you- Want you- Oh _gods-_ ”

Gaius stood. 

Merlin tore Arthur’s shirt off his body. The two of them ignored the hiss of pain that Arthur made when his arm was moved. 

“I’m sorry,” Gaius said loud enough to be heard. “I will do my best to find a cure.”

Lancelot nodded at Gaius’ back. “I will stay here. I will…” He looked down at his feet and cleared his throat. 

Arthur yanked Merlin’s trousers and wrapped his fist around Merlin’s member. Merlin curled off the floor and pressed against Arthur’s bare chest. 

Animalistic snarls filled the room. 

“I will listen for any danger,” Lancelot finished lamely, “From the hall.”

Gaius pulled a vial of oil from his bag and tossed it between the boys. 

Arthur fumbled for it and gripped it tight in his hands as if it contained liquid gold. 

Lancelot led Gaius out of the room. 

The last Lancelot saw before shutting the door was Arthur’s slick finger slipping inside Merlin’s tight body. 

“ _Yes-_ ” Merlin whined into Arthur’s neck. “I want to feel you in me-”

“I need you-” Arthur bit down on Merlin’s neck and sucked. 

“ _Yours-_ All yours-”

Lancelot shut the door and dismissed the guards. He stood firm at his post with his head held high. 

“ _Fuck-_ ”

“ _Gods-_ ”

All night long.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am alive.


End file.
